Shuren
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part twelve of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. When Hana is saved from a pack of bullies, she asks Nick if he'll teach her to defend herself...


Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, peoples. My computer's been really screwy lately, and it's been hampering my ability to write. But, now I'm back, with a brand new chapter of the _Ojamajo Doremi Affections_ series! In this one, after being saved from the local bullies, Hana asks Nick to teach her how to defend herself, and things pretty much pick up from there. So, um... enjoy!

_"Shuren" – "Training"_

"LEAVE HANA-CHAN ALONE!!" Hana shouted for about the fiftieth time. However, the bullies didn't seem to acknowledge Hana's request. "HANA-CHAN DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING FOR YOU!!"

The bullies' leader simply sneered. "We know you're hiding something, girl. If you just fork it over, _maybe_ we'll go easy on you."

Just then, before the bullies could make a move, another voice spoke up that wasn't their own.

"You'd best listen to Hana-chan," the new voice stated. "Otherwise, you'll have to go through me."

The bullies turned around, only to notice me standing there in a fighting stance.

"And believe you me, when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you hadn't crossed me," I challenged, ready for anything these freaks would try to pull.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, none of us, not even Hana, moving an inch.

Then, the bullies' leader gave a scoff and began walking off, his cronies following him. "Hmph. You're not really worth my time," was all he said.

With that, I lowered my fists, only to be pulled into a rather tight hug by Hana.

"Oh, thanks, Nick! That was AMAZING!!" Hana exclaimed.

I simply shrugged. "It was nothing, Hana-chan. I'm just doing my part."

"Say, Nick?" Hana wondered. "Hana-chan doesn't want to get hurt by those bullies, so... Hana-chan was wondering... would you teach Hana-chan to defend herself?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at this. Apparently, word of my martial arts prowess was spreading fast. "Of course, Hana-chan. Anything to stop those stupid bullies."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I was just glad that it was lunch time. That was pretty much the only time we're allowed to freely roam the school. I took Hana into the gym so we could practice our techniques. (Are we lucky to have a forty-five minute lunch period!)

With about ten minutes left before class, Hana was already pretty exhausted from all the training we'd gone through. Suddenly, she perked up. "Say, Nick? What do you say to a sparring match? Hana-chan wants to apply what she's learned!!"

"How could I say no to you, Hana-chan?" I stated, shifting into fighting stance. "Just don't hold back on my account, okay? I want you to give it your all on this one!"

"_Hai!!_" Hana exclaimed, shifting into stance herself.

It was just then that Doremi and Aiko walked by the doors to the gym and noticed our stances.

"What are those two doin' in there?!" Aiko exclaimed, never known for being patient.

"Relax, Ai-chan," Doremi stated, holding her hand up. "Hazuki-chan told me that Hana-chan ran into some bullies earlier. Maybe Kellysi-chan's just teaching her to defend herself."

"I sure hope Kellysi-chan knows what he's doin'..." Aiko stated as Doremi continued to watch.

Hana and I bowed to each other before charging. I began the battle with a sweeping kick, but it was easily blocked as Hana swung her arm around. She lashed back with a left hook, but I performed a backflip and evaded just in time.

I tried a low kick, but that was quickly countered and blasted right back at me. That's one of the things I've always liked about Hana: she's a VERY fast learner!

I sprinted away from Hana, only to kick off of the retracted bleachers and aim a flying kick for the white witch apprentice. The next second, however, I found myself blasted a few feet away by a powerful punch. Man, she can hit HARD when given the proper motivation...

"How's Hana-chan doing, Nick?" Hana asked, still in fighting stance.

"So far, so good, Hana-chan!" I replied, picking myself up again. "Now let's see if you're ready for this!!"

Not taking any more chances, I began another charge, ready to employ a special technique I'd learned just a few days ago.

Hana stood her ground, getting ready for my next move. The instant I came within range, she performed a powerful sweeping punch...

...that only struck air. She looked up and noticed me balancing on her shoulders. I let go and dropped down behind her, not wasting any time in aiming a high kick for Hana.

The next thing I knew, Hana had grabbed my foot and tossed me a couple yards away. Luckily, I was able to land on my feet, minimizing the damage I'd taken from Hana's surprise counter-attack.

"Wow... I didn't think you'd be able to see that one coming, Hana-chan..." I admitted, quite surprised.

"What can Hana-chan say?" Hana replied. "Hana-chan learns fast!"

Hana wasted no time in racing forward and delivering a powerful uppercut that sent me sprawling to the floor.

"Oh! Are you okay, Nick?" Hana exclaimed.

"It's all right, Hana-chan," I stated. "I've been hit by worse. You know, you're pretty good for your first try!"

"_Arigatou!!_" Hana exclaimed, just as the bell rang.

"Well, there's the warning bell," I stated. "We'd better find the others and get to class."

I turned towards the doorway, only to have Hana tap my shoulder. I knew what was coming. I turned around, only to have Hana encircle her arms around my shoulders and pull me into a fluttery kiss. I quickly returned it, the two of us staying like that for a couple seconds and ignoring Aiko's cries to knock it off.

When we separated, Hana was smiling. "Say, Nick? You wanna have another match tomorrow? Hana-chan thinks this is fun!"

"Of course, Hana-chan."

Back by the doorway, Aiko didn't look too happy. "I'm beginning to think it's HER I should keep an eye on..."

Doremi couldn't help but laugh at this. "Just let them be, Ai-chan. You know that Hana-chan's affectionate like that."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
